


Ridiculous

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived AGAIN, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Quarreling Idiots, Remember Please Don't Play With Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble for you two. It always makes me happy to read from you and I'd like to say thanks.</p><p>honest to Castiel: my father asked my very pregnant mother in winter if she would get up and go to the loo for him. These idiots have been in love for 33 years or so, bless their stupidity :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zonya35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonya35/gifts), [lizerd70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizerd70/gifts).



> Just a little drabble for you two. It always makes me happy to read from you and I'd like to say thanks.
> 
> honest to Castiel: my father asked my very pregnant mother in winter if she would get up and go to the loo for him. These idiots have been in love for 33 years or so, bless their stupidity :)

Castiel had always considered himself to be a happy person. Or rather, he wouldn't allow things he could not change make his day bad.  
If something upset him, and he could change it - he did. If he was too lazy to change it, he clearly had no real problem with whatever had tried to upset him in the first place, thus making it unnecessary to change anything. Easy.  
If he could not change it, he worked around as best as he could, and accepted it as it was: fact and truth, and if need be, he chose to ignore it.  
  
  
Him and Dean weren't able to work it out. Yeah, okay, that sucked but it's not like the world ends because of a - a - a - _A_ _Situation (c) Dean Winchester._ It had begun as a whisper and gotten louder and louder soon.  
  
So yeah, here they are, staring (glaring, really) at each other.  
"Cas, come on man, don't be such a baby, get over it!"  
"Are you seriously calling me a baby, _you_ , of all people? Mr. 'Cool'? Mr. 'I-Don't-Wan't-To-Go-To-The-Loo-When-It's-So-Cold-Go-Pee-For-Me-Cas'?"  
"And just _who_ is making quotation marks with frikken two fingers and a thumb for every single word? Really, this is ridiculous!" Dean's freckles were getting lost in the tomato red colour his face was turning more and more into.  
But Cas could give back just as easily, stemming his left hand on his hip and poking the other into Deans chest, punctuating each word: "Yes, _you_ are ridiculous."  
"YOU asked me to marry you!"  
"I wouldn't have if I'd known you're such a pettyfogging, small-minded _baby_ when it comes to such banal things like this!"  
"Alright! If I had known you're such a nit-picky micrological narrow-minded fool I wouldn't have said yes!" Dean noisily smacks his open hand onto the wooden table next to him, winces at both the pain and the rattle of glasses and silverware, and Cas winces with him, mouthing ' _Oh, honey_ ' with as much emotion in his eyes as is possible while maintaining his cool exterior. Dean snorts _almost_ inaudibly.  
  
Meanwhile, their entire clan is gawking at them, Chuck belatedly putting down the plate he had wanted to give to Mary, who still had her hand outstretched, but missing the plate by a good measure. Chuck hasn't put away the glass from his mouth, either.  
John's mouth is hanging open, neck craned  forward as if he had hoped to actually _hear_ what they said above their yelling, Balthazar's eyes are moving ping-pong-style across the entire room and the only real movement for about two point one seconds is Sam's left eye-lid twitching. Anna and Jo must have been separated at birth because they both jump up at the same time, using their spoons to slingshot purée at each other and Jo yells "I TOLD YOU HE'LL ASK FIRST!"  
  
Two more seconds pass by in complete silence.  
  
Then, all hell breaks loose.  
  
John lets out a very manly squeak as Naomi and Mary jump up and embrace each other over John's head, whose crotch _perhaps_ bears half of his wife's weight focused onto his jewels using the cunning pressure point of one knee-cap.  
Chuck finally sputters the wine he had in his mouth across Jo and Balthazar; Anna has somehow managed to jump on _and_ across the table to pounce on Dean, Sam's left eye-lid is still twitching but by now no one can see because he has buried his face into Gabe' neck and is shaking violently, while Gabe - poor man, being crushed under a moving mountain and all - is still a little phased about what has happened, but a devilish smile is slowly spreading across his face.  
"You do know we'll have to make something even more ridiculous than those two idiots acted out, yes?"  
"We do?"  
"I do."  
"So do I."  
  
' _In fact_ ,' Castiel muses while he wipes away the snot and tears of both his future mother in law and husband, ' _I'm not only a happy person, I'm damned well lucky_.'  
  
  



End file.
